One Last Time
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: [During NATM III) Emma Daley had been working alongside her father as a night guard at the Museum of Natural History for a good few years and during that time, she had gotten close with the inhabitants. When the tablet starts to go awry and lose its power, they realize that this may be their last goodbye as they head to Britain to figure it out. Will they make it on time? Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Night at The Museum or anything associated with it. I do, however, own my character Emma Daley.

**I watched Night At The Museum 3: Secret of the Tomb the other day and I cried. It was sad yet beautiful to see Robin Williams final movie. This one, out of all of the NaTM movies...this one was my favourite.**

**warning**

_This will follow the movie so spoilers. Do not read..._

**xxx**

The sun was high above the city, with only a few clouds here and there, and the cool November breeze nipped at their faces as they crossed the street towards the Museum of Natural History with her father.

"I don't know what's up with Nicky, he's been acting strange." Larry Daley stated, clearly frustrated after coming home to find that Nick, had once again, had a party without permission.

His twenty-four year old daughter laughed, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What?" She asked, "You mean like a teenager?"

"Yeah. That. I mean, he's being so rebellious. I don't remember you acting like that." He muttered more to himself, than to her.

"That's because you're getting up there in your old age, dad." She replied jokingly, laughing a bit louder as he sent her a glare. She sighed, her demeanour turning serious. "Truth is, I did act like that. One of the main reasons why I was sent away. Another reason was that we barely spent any time together."

"Well, I plan on making it up now."

Emma averted her blue gaze to her Larry and gave him a small smile. "I'll hold you to that."

**xxx**

"What happened to you, my dear?" Teddy Roosevelt exclaimed, riding up beside her with Sacajawea on the back of his horse.

Emma laughed, embarrassment clearly showing. "I was trying to get a door outside unstuck and punched myself in the face."

"You have to be more careful."

"Uh, I don't know if I can do that, Sacajawea. I don't know how."

That remark earned her both a chuckle and an eye roll from the couple and they chatted for a few minutes before they departed, leaving her to her devices in the staff change room. Turning her head back to the mirror on the door, Emma winced. Yes, she definitely did a number on herself, both the concealer and foundation she put on didn't seem to be working as it still looked quite discoloured.

Well, it was time to face the music, she knew well that she wouldn't be allowed to stay in the room for the whole shift, and with them knowing where she was, it would attract everyone that spoke to her.

Including Ahkmenrah.

She closed her eyes and smiled, he always made her laugh whenever she was down, listening to her non-stop talk about going to University again for Computer Animation, even though she already had both Photography and Early Childhood Education under her belt.

Even though they both knew that he didn't possess a clue onto what she was speaking about.

He was always there for her.

Emma couldn't deny the feelings she had for the Pharaoh but she knew that she couldn't tell him, she would never tell him. A few that did know her feelings for him asked her why. The reason was simple; it would never work between them.

She was alive and he was dead. Eventually, her life would end its course and she would be six feet in the ground while he still comes alive, never aging, every night.

In a rather morbid, Resident Evil type of way, he was a living corpse.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind, Emma glanced in the mirror once more before putting her things in her locker and heading out onto the floor.

Going down the hall of miniatures she groaned when she heard her voice being called by an annoying little cowboy who decided to give her the pet name of _Gigantress_. She looked down and frowned.

"Hey there Gigantress, have you seen Gigantor anywhere?" Jed asked, peering up at her from under his cowboy hat. "We need to...what on earth happened to your eye?"

"Dad went to speak with Attila about something, why do you need him?" Emma replied, completely ignoring his second question.

"Yeah, and what happened to your eye?"

"None of your business, short-fry."

"That wasn't nice!" Jed pouted. "I just was asking a question."

"What did happen to your eye, my lady?" Octavius asked, finally speaking up.

Emma looked at him and sighed, "I'll tell you later, Oct. Right now, I've got to go and talk to someone."

"Ah, going to talk to your lover boy, eh?" Jed taunted, receiving a deathly glare from her. She growled, bending to be eye-level with him. "Do you want to get stuffed down a toilet, Jed?"

He shook his head.

"Good. I suggest you keep your comments to yourself." She said, removing herself from their company and walking towards the Egyptian Exhibit when Jed called out to her.

"Hostile work environment."

"Only hostile if you make it out to be." She called back.

"Hey Ahk, what's..." She trailed off, her eyes widening when she saw the Pharaoh lying down on the ground near his sarcophagus. She ran over to him, panic flooding through her as she dropped to her knees she carefully lifted him up by his shoulders and leaning him onto her lap.

"Ahkmenrah?" She asked, voice low with fright. Her heart pounded in her chest. She lightly smacked him on the cheek. "Wake up!"

It took a few minutes before he came around, his eyes fluttering open, chocolate brown orbs met her light blue ones and she sighed in relief. "Are you alright?"

He carefully sat up, and looked around, his eyes finally something ahead of him. His breath catching, his face seemingly going pale, "I don't think so."

"What's..." Emma didn't finish her sentence as her eyes landed on the tablet. She gasped, "The hell?"

"I don't know."

She turned her attention back to Ahkmenrah. "Has it ever done this before?"

"No. Never."

She glanced at the tablet, a bad feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she hesitantly traced her fingers over object and wondered what happened to it. The once golden tablet was slowly turning a dark shade of green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Going into town to watch the movie for a second time tomorrow with my friend Elisabeth. I must say, even though it made me cry, it was brilliant, and cannot wait to see it again.**

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**xxx**

"I don't understand it dad." Emma said, pacing back and forth in the guard lounge and rubbed her face in worry. "I mean, when I was speaking to him, he almost fell over and passed out a couple of times, and whenever we looked at the tablet, a little bit more would become green. There's something wrong with it."

"I don't know what to tell you, Em. I'm not an expert." Larry sighed, feeling equally stumped by what was happening. He hadn't mentioned it to her, but all of the other museum inhabitants had been acting rather strange themselves. "All we can do, is wait and see what happens, after tonight's show, I'll go and talk with Ahk."

"I guess." Emma whispered, allowing herself to be pulled into her father's arms, leaning her .

"You worry too much."

"Dad, this is something that we _have _to worry about." Emma choked out, feeling tears well up. "These are our friends. Just what happens if this is going to affect everyone else? What happens if we can't fix it?"

"And we will." Larry kissed her forehead. "My Emma-Panda. We will figure this out, alright? I promise."

"Yeah."

"Okay." He nodded, rubbing her arms in a comforting manner. "Let's go home and get some breakfast and some shut eye. Tonight is a big night."

She nodded into his chest. "Sounds good."

Pulling away she grabbed her uniform jacket, gloves, scarf, and ear muffs and followed Larry out of the door. As they passed Rebecca she bid them farewell and they took off towards home.

**xxx**

To say that Emma could sleep was complete and utter rubbish.

Ever since she found Ahkmenrah on the floor, unconscious the night before she had been worried, and it double ten-fold when he would lose balance and look as though he was suffering. It was not like him and she knew damned well that it was because of the tablet.

She hoped that there was a way to stop it.

She really did.

Yawning, she grabbed her newly bought one-shouldered dark, green mermaid dress. She ran her finger over the crystal brooch that was on the left side. Green wasn't her most favourite colour in the world, but Emma's mother had insisted on her getting it.

Discarding her nightwear onto the bed and pulling over the silk dress, she put on her equally green, sparkling pumps and putting on a minimum amount of make-up, she put her hair up in a messy bun. Looking down at the diamond butterfly necklace she received from her great-grandmother for her nineteenth birthday, she sighed. Placing it around her neck.

Glancing in the mirror, she took a deep breath, calming her nerves before she looked to the clock.

"It's go time."

Emma grumbled as she walked down the stairs, careful as to not trip over her dress. As she made it to the bottom of the steps, she saw Larry looking up from finishing on polishing his shoes. He smiled when he saw her.

"For a tom-boy type of girl, you clean up well."

Emma laughed, "When I want to."

"Yes." Larry agreed. "When you want to."

As she grabbed her coat, making sure she had everything that she may need, vaguely listening to the conversation going on between Nick and Larry as he gave him instructions on what to do.

"Be good Nicky." Their father warned him as they both headed out into the chilly night air.

As they reached the museum, Emma was seriously cursing herself for even considering wearing high-heels. They were cold and sore and upon entering the museum she shivered.

Following Larry into the guards lounge, she helped him fix up his bow-tie. "You know, dad. Bow ties are cool."

"Well." He started, a twinkle forming in his eye. "I believe that converse are better."

"Let's just agree to disagree?" She chuckled. "In any case, you look dashing."

"Fine. And, you're not too shabby yourself, kiddo." He patted her on the shoulder. "Shall we get this started?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Let's get it done and over with. I want to get out of this dress and heels as soon as I can."

Sighing in exasperation Larry walked out of the room to gather everyone involved to make sure this event was going to go as smooth as it possibly could.

As she walked, Emma tried her best to make sure that everyone remembered their lines and when their cue to come out onto the floor would be. She went up to Teddy and Sacajawea, both of which did a double take.

"My dear, you look like a princess!" Teddy exclaimed, glancing to Sacajawea on his left and she nodded with agreement.

Emma looked down to the floor, her face heating up. "Thank you."

"Now, why don't you go find your Prince charming?" Teddy implied, winking.

She was like an open book and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, everyone else could still see right through her. Sighing she bid her farewell, and instead of finding Ahkmenrah, she took a detour and decided to visit Jed and Octavius but inwardly groaned when she saw both her father with Ahkmenrah beside him.

When Larry turned his head upon hearing the sounds of her heels on the flooring, Ahkmenrah did too, and she felt a blush coming on as she looked down to the floor as she stepped beside her dad, trying as she may to not look over to his right.

"My oh my, you look like a lady, Gigantress." Jedidiah whistled.

Emma's gaze narrowed in on the miniature. "What's that supposed to mean, toothpick?"

"I-I'm just saying that you look stunning."

"Like a goddess, my lady." Octavius bowed to her and she rolled her eyes.

"You are such a kiss ass, Oct."

Larry laughed, and peeked down at his watch. "Two minutes before show-time. I better go see if Teddy and Sacajawea are ready to go, considering they're up first."

Emma smiled. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Running down the hall, Emma shouted out to him before he rounded the corner. "Knock them dead!"

"Pardon?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Uh," She stuttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's an expression. Basically it means to impress them."

"Ah." Ahkmenrah nodded, and studied her, his eyes roaming over her body as he leaned in and whispered into her ear, her face going aflame. "Octavius is right, you look like a Goddess."

She cleared her throat and muttered her thanks as she grabbed onto Jed and Octavius and placed them in the palm of her hand, glancing back to Ahk she smiled. "Let's go see how this is going to go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Only one person caught the small Doctor Who reference in the last chapter **sighs** For shame! LOL kidding. Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday. :)**

**Also, I put a pretty cool character that hopefully all of you get in this :) And yes, I had to.**

**Enjoy the next chapter everyone!**

**xxx**

The show was completely ruined, and it wasn't even three in the morning yet. Larry was more than a bit perturbed by the behaviour of the inhabitants and he looked as though he was going to strangle someone.

All of the exhibits looked ashamed of their actions and knew that they were going to be getting, as what Nicky would call, a chewing out.

Emma stood quietly to the side with Ahkmenrah, hands clasped behind her back, and it didn't take a genius to know that he was nervous, believing that the whole thing was his fault. If he blamed himself, who was to say that Larry didn't either.

Emma moved an inch closer to him, her cool hands clasping into his warm, tanned one. He briefly looked down, a bit shocked by her actions but relaxed as she gave him a small smile, both of their attention returning back to the lecture going on.

"What happened?" Larry asked, pacing back and forth. "I mean, you guys were acting really weird tonight."

"That's an understatement," Emma muttered and sighed, this was going to receive quite the backlash and possibly have Larry and herself lose their jobs, considering that both were in charge of the night program.

" Dolphins are one of the most peaceful animals in the world, Attila, and you hacked into the ice sculpture like it was going to rip your face off." Larry shook his head, "And in front of Regis too."

"Reigo filbo?" Attila asked, his face filled with sorrow.

"Yeah, Reio filbo." His attention turned to Teddy, his voice sounding hurt as he spoke, "And Teddy, you held a gun to my face, what's with that?"

"I don't know what came over me, Lawrence." The President wrung his hands, shaking his head and looking up at him with utter regret. "Please forgive me, I wasn't myself."

Larry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration and exhaustion, "Okay, just don't let it happen again. I mean, tonight was _really_ weird."

Footsteps down the hall made everyone tense up, waiting for Dr McPhee to come down and start yelling at them for their screw up, but it definitely wasn't who they thought.

Emma went rigid at her place next to Ahkmenrah, who had taken note of the change in her demeanour. It also didn't pass anyone as Larry looked at the man coming towards them with surprise and awe.

The inhabitants were left in the dust as they had no clue who the man was.

Ahkmenrah ripped his gaze from him and nudged Emma's shoulder, clearing his throat to get her attention. She shook herself of the slight daze she was in and looked at him. He regarded the man with a nod, "Who is that?"

"Tony Stark of Stark Industries, was one of the world's biggest companies for weaponry for the military, known to man, but after he was taken hostage in the Middle-East a few years back, he saw a part of war that no one ever wants to see. In any case, he decided that his company will not continue manufacture weapons. The man is a genius." Emma replied, her eyes gluing back onto the man. She shook her head, "I vaguely remember someone saying that Mr Stark was going to be here tonight."

Tony Stark's eyes swept over the actors of the museum that were sitting on the stairs and to the side, taking off his sunglasses as he took the last few steps, a mere foot away from Larry and held his hand out.

The gesture brought Larry out of dreamland as he took the proffered hand. "Tony Stark of Stark Industries."

"Larry Daley, night watchman of the museum and head of the night program."

"Pleasure." Tony got right to the point, "I was out in the crowd when I saw what happened, now if it's all about publicity I'm all for it, but it seems to me that there was some sort of malfunction going on with the holographic projectors. If you would like for me to check it out, I'd be more than happy to."

"We appreciate your offer, Mr Stark, but we figured out what happened and we'll be fixing it in the next couple of days or so." Emma interjected, having an inkling that she knew just what the problem was.

How to fix it? Well, none of them were certain.

Tony Stark averted his attention from his daughter to herself and walked over to her, ignoring Ahkmenrah as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss, his lips lingering a little longer than what one should have before he pulled back.

"And who might this lovely young lady be?" Tony smirked, studying her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ahkmenrah's jaw tensing, he was becoming either jealous or knew exactly what she did about this man.

He was a billionaire playboy who could flirt and sleep with any woman he wanted and get away with it to.

"I'm Larry's daughter, Emma." She replied, her lips turning into a thin line. "I am also a night watchman, as well, as I help out my father with the night program."

After a moment he opened his mouth and asked, "Have you ever considered becoming a model, Emma?"

"No sir, I have not," She replied with a slight bite to her tone, if he caught on he never let on. "Besides, I like eating too much anyway to do that."

He seemed slightly disappointed, but instead of saying anything he reached into his pocket and giving her a business card. "If you need anything regarding technology for the projector's, give me a call and I'll come and help."

"Thank you Mr Stark."

"Anyway," He cleared his throat and went back over to Larry, "I am going to go, either way, good show tonight even if it was a tad bit...action than what some would like. I will talk to you later. Have a good evening, folks."

Once he was out of ear-shot both Ahkmenrah and Emma walked over to her father, a frown on each of their faces. "Somehow, I doubt his technology could help what is wrong, anyways."

"Me either."

Larry sighed, turning back to the other inhabitants, all of which were quiet throughout the exchange. "I need to go home and get some things sorted out there, Emma, you help out with the rest of the clean up and I'll see you at home."

"Aye-aye cap'in." Emma replied, giving him a mock salute.

"Don't be a smartass." He sent a glare her way, "Not after what happened tonight."

"Okay. Try and get some sleep, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a _fun_ one."

He grunted and took off down the hall, "See you guys tomorrow night."

Emma turned to the groups and rubbed her hands together, "Now, let's get this cleaned up quickly, then we'll see about watching a movie or two in the theater."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Credit: **"Letters From War" _by Mark Schultz

**DEDICATION: **_keacdragon_

**xxx**

All the cleaning was done, at least an hour and a half before dawn would approach and most of the inhabitants were lolly-gagging in the lobby, waiting as Emma worked on the speakers and microphone before pressing pause on her MP3.

Once the music began playing, all talking ceased, eyes were all focused on her. Emma's heart beat rapidly and she took a deep breath, waiting for her cue to begin.

She placed a shaky hand upon her breast and opened her mouth, the words flowing out;

_She walked to the mailbox  
>On that bright summer's day<br>Found a letter from her son  
>In a war far away.<em>

_He spoke of the weather  
>And good friend's that he'd made<br>Said; "I'd been thinking 'bout dad  
>and the life that he had.<br>That's why I'm here today."  
>And that at the end he said,<br>"You are what I'm fighting for."  
>It was the first of the letters from war.<em>

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Teddy and Sacagawea exchanging smiles with one another, and on the opposite side she saw Ahkmenrah staring at her. This earned a set of butterflies in her stomach.

_She started writing  
>"You're good, and you're brave<br>What a father that you'll be someday.  
>Make it home, make it safe."<br>She wrote every night as she prayed._

_Late in December  
>A day she'll not forget<br>Oh, her tears stained the paper_

Her eyes closed, willing her mind to wander somewhere else as she sang, the song, which meant the world to her and her family, causing tears to well beneath the lids of her eyes, and begin to stream down her face.

_With every word that she read.  
>It said; "I was up on a hill,<br>I was out there alone  
>When the shots all rang out,<br>And bombs were exploding.  
>That's when I saw him,<br>He came back for me.  
>And though he was captured,<br>A man set me free.  
>That man was your son.<br>He asked me to write to you,  
>I told him I would, oh I swore."<br>It was the last of the letters from war_

And she prayed he was living,  
>Kept on believing<br>And wrote every night just to say;  
>"You are good,<br>And you're brave.  
>What a father that you'll be someday.<br>Make it home, make it safe."  
>Still, she kept writing each day<p>

As the final bit came up, her voice began cracking slightly, tears fully falling down her face, memories of three generations of her family entered her mind.

_Then two years later,  
>Autumn leaves all around<br>A car pulled in the driveway,  
>And she fell to the ground.<br>And out stepped a Captain,  
>Where her boy used to stand.<br>He said; "Mom, I'm following orders  
>From all of your letters<br>And I have come home again",  
>He ran into hold her<br>And dropped all his bags on the floor.  
>Holding all of her letters from War.<em>

_Make it home  
>Make it home<br>Make it home_

Once the song was finished, it was quiet, for a mere second. Emma dared not look up; was she really that terrible?

As soon as she was about to turn away in embarrassment, the crowd started to clap loudly. She reached her free hand up to wipe away the tears, before going to the other side she stopped, feeling a hand being gently placed upon her shoulder.

"You have a beautiful voice, Emma."

Glancing up she saw that it was Ahkmenrah, he hesitantly reached up, less than an inch away from her face, before brushing the remaining tears away from her cheeks. The look in his eyes, she couldn't place, but those dark orbs bore into her grey ones and Emma felt her knees weaken at the intensity of that stare.

"Are you alright?"

She cleared her throat before speaking, "Yes, I am. Thank you."

He studied her again and when she went to speak, to assure him that she was alright, the words immediately died on her tongue when he pressed a slender finger to her lips. In a low voice he said, "You are so strong for all of us Emma, but, we all know when one is hurting. If you do need to talk, you know where I am."

She nodded, not trusting her voice as she turned back to where Octavius and Jedidiah were, decided to play _She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy_ a country song sung by Kenny Chesney. Emma smiled, laughing as it brought memories back from her high-school years.

Needless to say, she was quite impressed with both their vocal and choreography abilities. For a couple of miniatures, they definitely possessed talent.

Once their song was over, everyone clapped, whooping and hollering.

**xxx**

The night was almost over, around twenty-five minutes before the sun would rise, Emma and Ahkmenrah slowly made their way towards his tomb, talking quietly.

As they stepped in, ready to say farewell to one another, Ahkmenrah gritted his teeth and let out a low groan, his knees buckling, he would've hit the marble flooring if she hadn't caught him in time.

He didn't look like he weighed that much, but Emma knew that looks could be deceptive, and for basically a living corpse, he weighed more than what he probably should.

Slowly, she lowered them to the ground, removing her leg from underneath him, she leaned him against one of the walls of the entrance, placing a hand on his face, her breath hitched as she noticed the graying tinge to his skin.

"Ahkmenrah?" She inwardly cringed at how scared her voice sounded. She wasn't the one that was having any sort of effect from the damned tablet and here he was, looking like death decided to tap dance on his grave.

His dark eyes found hers, holding contact as his hand frantically found her own, gripping tightly. Fear filled his eyes and she felt her heart break, knowing well that there wasn't anything she could do to alleviate his suffering any.

By the time the episode wore off, his colour slowly returned, his hands were shaking and gasp after gasp of breath entered his lungs. She waited a few moments before helping him to his feet, guiding him to his sarcophagus, both glancing up to the tablet.

A little more of it was green.

He wordlessly climbed in, crossing his arms over his chest, and looking up. It was mere moments away before daylight would shine through the tomb, and the last words that came out of his mouth, were ones that would send her into tears.

"I am so frightened."

The museum was now eerily quiet as she leaned over the side, looking down at Ahkmenrah's remains, tears rolled down her face as she reached in and carefully trailed her finger's along his cheek.

"Ahk, I swear to God that we'll figure this out." She whispered to him, she knew that even during the day, he could hear everyone around him. "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**This will probably be my last update for awhile (my trades course is five weeks, starting from January 13th to February 18th) and during this time, my access to the internet will be very much limited (as we are not allowed to have our phones during the week and we, as far as we know, we get our weekends off, except Saturday, we will be working for four hours).**

**I just don't know if during that time if I will be writing anything or not. I apologize in advance for my impending absence from the site.**

**In any case, I shall see you all after I'm a fully qualified gunner in the Royal Canadian Artillery ^_^**

**Enjoy this next chapter xD**

**xxx**

**Anna:** Mark Schultz is the artist

**Reader: ** Perhaps not a huge crossover between the two, but a few chapters here and there with him in it, haven't really figured it out yet. We'll see.

**xxx**

After the night before, and with being informed by a _miffed_ Dr McPhee, it had been decided that Larry would go during the day to the library to scrounge up what information that he could possibly get regarding the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, while she rested a bit before her shift later that night, however, with how things were looking, her concern was boiling over for her to know that she wouldn't be able to sleep.

Not to mention, both he and Emma knew that their chances at finding anything to help get rid of the corrosion on the tablet were a slim-to-none chance.

It was something that they didn't want to admit, but for the sake of their friends, they were going to try their damnedest to try and solve because they knew that if they were in a similar situation that everyone, well, excluding the neanderthals, would do anything to help them.

In the three years that she had worked there, they had become such a major part in her life, she couldn't imagine that her life would be complete without them in it. The thought that their time of coming to life at night may be soon closing made her heart clench painfully in her chest, making her eyes water as images of Ahkmenrah and her other friends crossed her mind,

"I wish you luck." Emma said after clearing her throat a couple of times. Her voice was low as she helped her father with his scarf before he threw on his jacket.

He laid a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "We will figure this out, Em. I promise."

His words were filled with determination and hope, while his eyes showed exhaustion and worry. She nodded, not trusting her voice as she watched him step out into the hall and closing the door behind him.

Leaning against the door, Emma rubbed at her face tiredly, allowing her tears to finally fall before glancing over at the computer with a second's debate in mind as she finally went over and began her own search.

After a half hour of looking, she slumped in her chair and groaned, every single thing she clicked on regarding the tablet held the same, useless information. She didn't think that; _The Tablet of Ahkmenrah, forged by King Merenkahre for his youngest son, Ahkmenrah, for when he would take his place as Pharaoh of Egypt in the Prehistoric era of Egypt, believed to hold magical abilities..._

That's when she realized something, as she read that sentence again, she decided to open a new tab, typing in Merenkahre's name into the search engine.

She prayed to God that this would come up with better results.

**xxx**

Making sure that there were no oncoming traffic on either side, Larry sprinted cross the street, making his way up the stairs of the library two at a time, hoping that this search wouldn't be in vain as he sighed, opening the doors and stepping in from the cold winter breeze.

As he made his way to the librarian and almost had a heart attack when she yelled in enthusiasm, playing some sort of Facebook game, fighting the urge to roll his eyes upon noticing that the game that she was playing was _Candy Crush_, not understanding why people liked that game.

A few more steps and he was standing mere inches from the desk, he cleared his throat, making her sigh and sit up, looking up from behind her dark-rimmed glasses as she chewed on some gum.

"Uh," He cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Larry Daley, the night program director from the Natural History Museum."

"Ah yes," Realization dawned on her, "You're the night guard."

He nodded, "And the night program director. Ah, I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find information regarding the _Tablet of Ahkmenrah_?"

She turned back to the computer, "Middle Isle, left side."

His thanks fell on deaf ears as he heard her tapping wildly on the mouse, yelling in enthusiasm once more.

**xxx**

He sat back in his chair, muttering to himself about the tablet, and reading his own notes that he had taken down on scrap pieces of paper from the recycle bin and slightly jumped when he saw the woman from the desk walking over to him with a cup of coffee in hand. "So," She sat down, "What makes you so interested in the tablet anyway?"

Knowing that he couldn't tell her the truth, he ran his fingers through his slightly graying hair, "Oh, you know, it's a hobby of mine."

The older woman nodded, her arms crossed over her chest again as she studied him picking up a photo from the desk and slanting it slightly so she could take a glimpse of it. "Though, I wish I could talk to these guys."

"Well you can't." She started, giving him a deadpan stare, "Because they're dead."

"Yeah, but what about this guy? Looks like a kid." He tilted the picture more and pointed to a boy, no more than the age of twelve stood there smiling.

A distant look and a small smile grazed her lips as she gently touched the photo and she sighed, as Larry gave her a quizzical look. "You-you don't mean to tell me that you actually know him do you?"

"C.J. Fredericks, he used to work here." She replied, handing the photo back to him as realization dawned on him.

"C.J. Fredericks...C.J. Fredericks...you don't mean Cecil Fredericks do you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Okay, this is the last chapter as my course starts on Tuesday. Yay! (Unless we has some free time on the weekend to be able to work on this. Until then, love you all

xoxo

**xxx**

After the conversation with Cecil was done and over with, Larry sighed, leaning in the front seat of the car and closed his eyes before pulling out his phone and dialing a number and after a few rings a tired voice could be heard on the other end, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Em, did you find anything regarding Ahk?"

A sigh could be heard followed by a slight pause before she spoke up again, _"Well yes and no, just information where he was found, why the tablet was given to him before ascending the throne. Good news is...I found out where Ahkmenrah's parents are."_

"Yeah, so did I, and you'd never guess who I had a conversation with."

_"I can only imagine..."_

"Cecil Fredericks."

_"Bullshit!" _She exclaimed, _"Seriously? Is he the one who told you where his parents were located?"_

"Yes. He was." He sighed, rubbing at his face irritably. "Cecil mentioned something that when Ahkmenrah and his folks were dug up the locals there said that whoever disturbs the tomb that the end would come."

_"The end of the world?"_

Larry paused, licking his lips before talking in whisper, "...The end of the magic."

_"Well, what are we going to do?"_

"We have to take Ahkmenrah and the tablet to England."

A pathetic laugh could be heard on the other end, _"How the hell are we going to convince McPhee to allow us to do that? Especially after what took place the other night. He'll probably laugh in our faces."_

She had a point.

What were they going to do?

"We have to do something, Emma. If we don't..."

Neither one didn't want to finish that statement, and neither one didn't want to think of what would happen if they couldn't do anything to save their friends.

_"Okay."_ Emma sighed, _"Well, it's too late to be talking to McPhee now, considering our shift starts in a few hours, but I'll get ready and head over to the museum as we need to speak to Ahk about this."_

"Yeah. I'll meet you there."

_"Yeah, bye."_ Once the line on the other end went dead, Larry leaned his head back and sighed, running his fingers through his slightly graying hair before starting the car and pulling off from the curb and onto the street.

**xxx**

As the sun began to set, Emma sat at the lobby, buds in her ears and Owl City's _Shooting Star_ softly played. Her head had a dull ache and she rubbed absentmindedly at her temples in an attempt to stave off an actual headache from forming.

A second later a warmth filled the museum and then a hand was gently placed on her shoulder, prompting Emma to open her eyes, she did so, eyes looking up into the concerned faces of Sacajawea, Ahkmenrah, and Teddy.

"Everything alright my dear?" Teddy asked in a low voice.

His question received a hesitated head shake as she sat up and removed the buds from her ears and turned off her MP3. "Honestly Teddy? No. No it's not and right now," She looked to Ahkmenrah then, "We need to talk."

Ahkmenrah's heart skipped a beat at the tone in which she spoke to him. He paused a moment before nodding to the staircase. "Let's go back to my exhibit then."

She nodded, her heart feeling a bit heavy as they wordlessly went to Ahkmenrah's exhibit, trying to ignore the look of worry on his young face as they stopped in front of his sarcophagus, her eyes snapping up to the tablet and feeling her eyes watering up again upon noticing that a little less than half was now green. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to stop her lips from trembling when she felt Ahk put a hand on her shoulder and giving a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"What is troubling you?"

She hesitated a moment, not really trusting her voice, but the pained whisper she uttered caused Ahk's heart to drop. "I don't want to say goodbye."

"What are you talking about?"

She gestured to the tablet, "Dad...dad went to see Cecil regarding the tablet and he said that when he was there during the excavation of your tomb that the locals said; _the end will come_. Ahk...what if...what if we can't stop this? What happens if this is the last time we'll..."

The Pharaoh was speechless, unsure of what to do as he watched Emma break down, her shoulder's shaking as she leaned her head against her arms, stifling her sobs. Ahk sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her, and grabbed one of her hands and rubbed the back of her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze as he spoke softly to her, "We shall figure this out."

She lifted her head and before she could Ahk removed the remaining tears from her face. "S-sorry."

"For what?"

"Breaking down like that, it must seem childish and self-centered doesn't it?"

"What? No." He said, jumping to crouch in front of her, taking her other hand in his. "You are worried for our well-being and there is nothing self-centered about that whatsoever. You have a kind and gentle heart."

"Thanks..."She nodded as she received a small smile from the King before continuing on. "Now, is there anything else that you and the Guardian of Brooklyn have found out?"

"Yes." She replied, "Your parents are at the British Museum."

His expression brightened considerably when she mentioned this. "That is fantastic, we must go to England."

"Ahk, there is a small problem with that..."

"What would that be?"

"McPhee." She said in a deadpanned voice, "I don't think he'll approve of us taking away the tablet and a four-thousand year old mummy to fix the tablet when he barely knows that it's actually magical."

He thought for a moment, "So what is the plan?"

She shrugged, "Dad is going to speak with him in the morning to request permission to take you to Britain."

"I pray to the Egyptian Gods that it works."

"Same here." She shook her head and gave a half sob, half laugh as her eyes watered again, "If he doesn't..."

"Do not think about that."

"I can't help it Ahk." She whispered. "I had lost a few great friends already...I don't-I can't...I'd rather not say goodbye, not again, not to all of you who mean the world to me...I..."

"Emma." Ahk's voice cut through, causing her to sigh softly. "Stop."

Her mouth clamped shut.

"Look at me."

She did so after a moment's hesitation.

"If it so happens that McPhee doesn't trust your father's word, I shall show convince him otherwise, divulging him the secret of the tablet. We will not bid our farewell under these circumstances, I will not allow it. Do you understand? Good. Do not give up, Emma."


End file.
